En face de chez moi
by Lorelei-lei-lei
Summary: Bella revient chez elle après un séjour d'un an en France. La maison d'en face est désormais occupée. Son nouveau voisin: Edward Cullen...
1. Une rencontre ridiculement humiliante

**Salut! **

**Je me lance dans une autre fic. Oui je sais j'ai un peu trop tendance à oublier mes partiels ces temps-ci...**

** Je ne sais pas encore si je pourrais publier fréquemment, mais j'essaierai.**

**Pour le coup ce sera vraiment une fic un peu con con, un truc de fille quoi.**

**J'espère que ça vous fera quand même passer un bon moment.**

.

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Une rencontre ridiculement humiliante**

**

* * *

.  
**

**×× POV Bella ××**

Bella Swan. Enfin Isabella mais appelez-moi Bella. J'aurai 18 ans dans deux semaines, c'est la fin des vacances d'été et je rentre ENFIN chez moi !

***

Cela faisait un an que j'étais partie. J'avais quitté le petit lycée de Forks pour finir ma scolarité à Paris. La France. Mon plus grand rêve depuis l'enfance. Quand mon professeur de littérature m'avait proposé ce séjour linguistique je n'avais absolument pas réfléchi avant d'accepter. Sans même en avoir parler à mes parents. Après tout j'étais assez grande pour décider de la tournure que prendrait ma vie. Ils ont eu du mal à accepter ma décision, surtout mon père avec qui je vivais. Ma mère étant d'une nature frivole et impulsive a été plus compréhensive. Elle aime l'aventure et bien qu'inquiète elle fut heureuse que je me lance dans ce genre de voyage. Et puis merde c'était une chance incroyable !

De plus je n'avais aucune raison de refuser, rien ne me retenait vraiment à Forks. Je n'avais que mon père. Et Angéla et Jacob, mes meilleurs amis. Bon ok j'avais aussi ma sœur Jessica. Mais c'était une vraie peste, ça ne me ferait pas de mal de prendre l'air. La seule qui me manquerait vraiment et pourrait me faire changer d'avis, serait Angie, et elle m'avait affirmé que si je restais pour elle, elle « me foutrait dans l'avion à coup de pied au cul ».

Ça ne m'a pas empêché de m'en vouloir au début. J'avais l'impression de l'avoir abandonnée. Nous étions inséparables et n'avions pas de réels amis en dehors de notre duo de choc. La laisser seule au milieu des Tanya, Lauren et autres pétasses fut très difficile.

Heureusement pour elle à peine deux mois après mon départ, elle apprit une grande nouvelle. Son ami d'enfance Edward Cullen allait débarquer a Forks.

Edward et elle s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'ils avaient trois ans à peine, alors qu'Angéla et ses parents vivaient en Alaska. Leurs familles respectives étaient très proches. Le départ d'Angéla le jour des 14 ans du jeune homme l'avait profondément affecté si bien que quand la mère d'Edward Esmée avait reçu une proposition de travail à Port Angeles, ils s'étaient rués sur l'occasion de se rapprocher de leurs anciens amis. Et comble de la chance une place de chirurgien s'était libéré à l'hôpital de Forks et Carlisle, le père de la famille Cullen y avait demandé son transfert. Enfin Angéla ne serait plus seule, j'étais vraiment contente pour elle. D'après ce qu'elle m'avait dit, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais. Plus les mois passés, plus je sentais Angéla s'épanouir. Edward lui faisait du bien. Je me demandais si cela ne cachait pas quelque chose.

C'est pour ça que la veille de mon retour, il fallait que je sache à quoi m'attendre quand je la reverrais. Donc je l'avais donc confronté à la situation :

« Angie je sais que tu me caches quelque chose ! On se dit tout n'est-ce pas ? »

…pas de réponse…

« Hey si tu couches avec Edward dis le moi, faut pas être gênée, surtout avec moi ! »

« Quoi ? » s'étrangla-t-elle « Coucher avec Ed' ?? T'es malade ? »

Je ris doucement

« C'est juste que tu sembles tellement bien depuis qu'il est là que je me suis dit que…. »

« Non… » Je sentais qu'elle hésitait à me dire quelque chose

« Ang' fais moi confiance bordel ! »

« OK ! Bon déjà non y a rien entre Edward et moi, si tu veux tout savoir il baise Mallory ! »

Malgré le téléphone je pouvais sentir sa grimace de dégoût.

_Merde alors, ce type se tapait Lauren ? Et c'était le meilleur ami d'Angéla ? Quelqu'un peut-il m'expliquer comment c'est compatible tout ça ? Bref passons_

« Et c'est parce que Lauren prend son pied que tu es si heureuse ? »

« Heuuu….non » dit-elle d'une toute petite voix.

Elle était gênait je le savais, mais Angie avait beau être ma meilleure amie, la patience n'était pas mon fort. Et elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir poursuivre la conversation de son plein gré

« Bon tu accouches oui ? »

« Beh…Edward s'est très bien entendu avec Ben, il traîne toujours avec la famille d'Edward. Ils sont devenus très proches et comme je suis toujours avec lui… »

« BORDEL ANG' ! » la coupai-je. « Tu sors avec Ben et tu ne m'as rien dit ?????? Ça fait 3 ans que tu me prends la tête avec lui et tu ne me dis même pas que…AHHHHHHHHHHHH »

J'exultai à présent, sautant sur le lit de ma petite chambre universitaire comme une folle.

« Je suis trop contente pour toi ! » _Merde une vraie midinette !_

« Merci mais s'il te plait ne dis rien… Personne n'est au courant et Papa me tuerait s'il savait que je fréquente quelqu'un. C'est pour ça qu'on ne voulait rien dire »

« T'en fais pas poulette ! Je serai plus muette que le macchabée »

Effectivement je fermerai ma grande bouche cette fois, ne serait-ce que pour son père…Rien que de penser à lui me faisait froid dans le dos. Il était pasteur, et malgré la soi disant bonté et compréhension inconditionnelles du Seigneur envers ses brebis galeuses, on ne pouvait pas mieux faire dans le genre psychorigide.

« Bella, tu décolles à quelle heure demain ? » elle voulait détourner la conversation je le savais mais bon, j'avais eu ce que je voulais, inutile de la mettre encore plus dans l'embarras. Je lui tirerais les vers du nez à mon retour.

« Je pars vers 18h donc j'arriverai à Forks vers midi, une heure. Je t'appelle dès que j'ai déballé mes affaires de toute façon »

« Ok Bells. Tu sais Alice est super impatiente de te connaître »

_Alice = la sœur d'Edward. Une fan de shopping… C'est simple je la hais déjà._

« Oui moi aussi j'ai hâte de la rencontrer » mentis-je, alors que la voix dans ma tête hurlait : _Noooooon pitié tout mais pas une accro du shopping !! J'ai vu le film c'était effrayant…_

« On va s'éclater, ça va être génial maintenant que tu reviens ! Et tu vas voir Edward est top… »

_Bien sûr…Un mec qui trempe son biscuit dans la tambouille de Mallory ne peut être qu'extraooooordinaire !_

« D'ailleurs, » continua-t-elle « j'avais complètement oublié de te dire, ce sont eux tes n…. Merde ! Mon père ! Ciaooo ! »

Sur ce, elle raccrocha vivement.

Petite explication peut-être ? Son père, oui oui le fameux psychorigide de tout à l'heure, est un adepte de la croyance qui veut que le téléphone soit considéré comme un objet démoniaque. Heureusement pour elle, sa mère, un brin plus censée, lui avait acheté un téléphone portable afin qu'elle ne soit pas coupé du reste du monde. Bien sûr ça a dû lui valoir une bonne dizaine de « Je vous salue Marie » mais son mari ne fut pas mis dans la confidence.

_Tssss Femme de pasteur indigne… _

***

Enfin bref, tout ça pour dire que mon retour approchait, et que j'étais excitée comme une puce malgré ce que je pouvais dire.

***

Le vol vers Port Angeles ne s'était pas trop mal passé. C'était juste bruyant et long, très long… Et donc très chiant.

Surtout qu'étant donné nos faibles moyens j'avais pris la place la moins chère que j'avais trouvé c'est-à-dire avec le moins de confort et de distraction possible. Certes il y avait une télé qui diffusait un film hautement passionnant sur les écrevisses à pattes blanches. Puis sur les ours à lunettes. Puis sur les dindons royaux. Puis sur la gazelle à front roux. Oui…hautement passionnant je vous avais prévenus.

Après avoir épuisé la batterie de mon mp3, et avoir lu quinze fois le même livre (j'exagère à peine^^) il ne me restait plus que l'option « dodo ». Après avoir bien entortillé mon sac à mon bras, je glissai dans les bras de Morphée….

J'ai dormi AU MOINS pendant trois minutes !

Ah oui parce que bien sûr je n'ai pas encore abordé mes principaux traits de caractères : Je vous présente donc sous un tonnerre d'applaudissement : Madame Maladresse et…Madame MALCHANCE !

Devinez un peu qui s'est coltiné le voisin qui ronfle comme une baleine ? Bingo c'est bibi !

Et comme le destin ne fait pas les choses à moitié c'est LE ronflement qui donne la gerbe. Vous savez, celui où l'on a l'impression qu'à chaque inspiration il ramène toute la glaire de son corps dans sa bouche et qu'à chaque expiration il fait des bulles avec son nez. Vous voyez le genre ? Ben voilà, il est pour moi…

_Pourquoi j'ai vidé la batterie du mp3 bordel pourquoi j'ai voulu écouter la musique tout à l'heure ?!_

Ok pas de panique ! Généralement on ne ronfle pas TOUTE la nuit, il va bien me laisser un moment de répit.

Deux heures plus tard : 3h du matin… Il ronflait toujours.

L'hôtesse était passée à travers l'allée, m'envoyant un regard navré.

J'étais presque sûre que mon regard à moi lui hurlait : _Pitié tuez-moi !_

Elle revint 10 minutes plus tard avec un petit sachet pour moi. Des boules quiès ! Oh mon Dieu je l'aime ! Je ne résistai pas je lui sautai dans les bras, la faisait rire discrètement.

Je les enfilai et ahhhhh que c'est bon le silence. C'était un peu inconfortable mais ça restait plus appréciable que le moteur qui ronronnait à côté.

Mais au bout de quelques minutes je m'étais rendue compte que mes oreilles me piquaient. Je les grattai un peu pour que ça s'arrête Putain c'était encore pire, merde ça faisait mal maintenant ! Je me levai rapidement et allai aux toilettes pour voir les dégâts.

_Nom de Dieu ! C'est quoi ça ?_ Devant le miroir se tenait le sosie de Dumbo ! Sans rire, mes oreilles avaient, sans exagéré, triplées de volume… Dans ma hâte d'arrêter le boucan infernal de mon voisin j'en avais oublié un problème de taille : mon allergie à la cire naturelle ! _Ahhhh mais quelle conne ! Fais chier !_ Heureusement que j'avais ma crème dans le sac, ça devrait passer d'ici 2 ou 3 heures.

Et mon voisin, imperturbable voisin, dormait comme un bienheureux tandis que je fulminais sur le siège jouxtant le sien. Evidemment hors de question de remettre ces saletés de trucs dans mes oreilles. Et soudain, l'illumination ! Ça ressemble à une phrase biblique dans ma tête : _Si ton voisin ronfle, réveille-le._ (Vous le trouverez juste après le _Tu ne tueras point, _parole de ragondin junior)

Merci Seigneur !

Je m'installai de façon à faire croire que je dormais (je voulais pas me faire cogner s'il se réveillait de mauvais poil moi !) et lui pinçai violemment le bras, rangeant aussitôt ma main sous ma tête avant qu'il n'ouvre l'œil.

Yes ça avait marché, il s'était réveillé ! Il grogna, gigota, râla un peu et moi j'étais trop fière de mon coup ! Mais pas le temps de m'envoyer des fleurs, il fallait que je m'endorme avant lui. _Concentre toi. Dors Bella_

« Ronflurggluglurg »

_Et merde._

***

Enfin arrivée à Forks…

Charlie, mon père, était venu me chercher à Seattle avec la voiture de patrouille. Ce dont j'ai horreur habituellement. Tout le monde regarde les voitures de police. Et je me faisais déjà suffisamment remarquer par ma maladresse comme ça pour avoir envie d'en rajouter une couche. Mais là, j'étais trop épuisée pour ne serait qu'y penser.

Mon père étant quelqu'un de calme et de peu expansif j'avais espéré dormir dans la voiture pendant le trajet de Port Angeles jusqu'à Forks. Histoire de récupérer un peu. Repenser à mon ronfleur attitré, me fit grogner. Mais bien sûr c'était sans compter la présence de ma sœur Jessica à l'arrière.

Jessica avait un an de moins que moi. Elle était gentille. Mais c'était aussi une vraie commère, ce qui m'insupportait au plus au point. C'est ainsi que sans même m'avoir dit bonjour elle s'était mise à me déblatérer tous les derniers potins du lycée. Et là sur le coup j'ai presque regretter mon voisin Ronflex…

Une fois dans ma chambre j'envoyai rapidement un sms à Angela, lui disant que je l'appellerais plutôt en fin d'aprem. Et je m'écroulai sur le lit toute habillée.

Je me réveillais près de 5h plus tard. Il était 17h30. Bientôt l'heure de préparer le repas de mon shérif préféré.

_Et oui les bonnes vieilles habitudes reviennent vite. _

J'étais encore toute ensuquée par le sommeil. Il était temps de se réveiller et pour ça rien de tel qu'une bonne douche glacée.

C'est parti !

_A y est je suis réveillée là !_

J'entrai dans ma chambre en serviette. Je mis la musique a fond avant de m'habiller d'un mini-haut et d'un mini-short. Ça suffirait largement avec la chaleur qu'il faisait. J'ouvrai distraitement la fenêtre afin de bénéficier du peu d'air de la fin de l'après-midi.

J'entrepris alors de défaire ma valise suivant le rythme de la musique. J'adorais danser. C'est vrai j'adorais ça ! Mais bon Dieu jamais devant un public. Même pour tout l'or du monde. Parce que disons le franchement je faisais peur à voir. Je ne savais absolument pas danser, donc l'activité se résumait pour moi à sauter comme un cabri en chantant à tue-tête….faux bien évidemment. C'est donc beuglant et me déhanchant anarchiquement sur Sex on fire des Kings Of Leon en mode repeat, que je rangeai mes valises. Une fois la tâche finie, je continuai ma petite prestation personnelle. Ahh ça faisait du bien de se défouler. Par contre la douche était déjà à refaire, il faisait tellement chaud que mon short et mon t-shirt me collaient à la peau.

Bref je m'amusais, du moins jusqu'à ce que mon tapis décide de me faire un croche-pied (oui mon tapis est un bel enfoiré). Je m'étalai donc par terre, atterrissant sur les fesses, les jambes écartant pile poil devant ma fenêtre.

Et c'est là que tu te dis : _bordel depuis quand y a des voisins dans la maison d'en face ?_

Parce que oui cette maison mitoyenne à la mienne était inhabitée depuis mon enfance, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il y avait un pur beau gosse en face de moi qui se marrait comme une otarie ?

Il aurait peut-être était temps que je me relève mais il semblerait que je sois paralysée. En fait je n'arrivais juste pas à décoller mes yeux de ce mec. Même si je savais pertinemment qu'il était en train de se foutre de moi, je pouvais pas m'empêcher de le trouver super sexy. Il était assez svelte et musclé. Sa mâchoire bien dessinée semblait tressauter sous l'effet du rire. Et Dieu je n'avais jamais vu un tel sourire, à la fois attendrissant, humiliant et carrément bandant !

Je le dévisageais comme une malpropre depuis cinq bonnes minutes avant de réaliser le ridicule de la situation : il m'avait probablement vu danser, me casser la gueule, et j'étais là à le dévisager alors que je suis à moitié nue, les cuisses ouvertes face à lui… Bien entendu les fenêtres des chambres étant de plein pied il n'a pas dû perdre une miette du spectacle. Le ridicule atteignait décidément des sommets avec moi. Tellement que je finis par rire avec lui. C'est une des choses bien avec les gens maladroits et malchanceux : à force on s'habitue à rire de soi.

Puis je le vis qui se calmait, me regardant. Au bout d'un certain temps, l'air gêné il ébouriffa ses cheveux désordonnés. _Mmmh ils sont d'une couleur étonnante, c'est quoi cette couleur cuivrée ? Sa tignasse a l'air indomptable, trop miam !_

Puis il planta ses yeux dans les miens. Ben merde, j'avais jamais vu un regard si pénétrant, j'avais l'impression de me noyer dedans. Même si je ne les distinguais que de loin, le vert intense de son regard me happa littéralement, c'est simple je ne vis plus que du vert. Le reste n'existait plus._ A plus envie de rigoler là…hein grosse maligne !_

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Pourquoi je me sens si étrangement bien là à cet instant qui devrait pourtant être humiliant et embarrassant ?

Après quelques instants il se détourna, quelqu'un l'ayant apparemment appelé…

Comme une abrutie je restais figée devant ma fenêtre, les guibolles toujours bien ouvertes.

Je me ressaisis et fonçai sur mon téléphone.

Première sonnerie

Deuxième sonnerie

« Allo ? »

« ANG' JE VIENS DE ME RIDICULISER DEVANT LE MEC LE PLUS SEXY DU MONDE ! »

Je lui expliquai rapidement la situation. Quand j'ai eu fini elle ne se retint pas plus longtemps et explosa de rire. Quand elle prit enfin la parole j'entendis comme un sourire dans sa voix :

« Bella, je te présente Edward Cullen »

.

.

* * *

**Voila !!**

**J'espère que ça vous aura plu et je vous dis à la prochaine!!**

**Kiss Kiss**

**N'hésitez pas avec les reviews ça fait toujours plaisir^^**

**Ohh et si l'épisode "mon voisin est un casse-couille de ronfleur" vous a paru too much, je tiens à préciser que c'est du vécu et que j'ai vraiment failli le trucider.  
**


	2. Une rencontre ridiculement adorable

**Salut!**

**Désolée du retard j'ai eu quelques instants difficiles: les partiels, un vilain virus et une rupture.**

**Pour ces même raisons je n'ai pas pu répondre à certaines reviews j'en suis désolée.**

**Mais merci à vous ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Une rencontre ridiculement adorable**

* * *

**×× POV Edward ××**

Je me réveillai en sursaut lorsque la mini tornade qui me sert de sœur pénétra dans ma chambre faisant tout voler sur son passage et ouvrant en grand les rideaux, pour laisser entrer le jour dans ma tanière.

Je jetai un œil au réveil sur ma table de chevet pour constater qu'il n'était que 7h30 du matin. Je grognai. Elle rit.

« Eddie, allez petite marmotte, lève toi ! »

J'enfonçai ma tête dans mon oreiller pour me cacher du soleil.

« Alice, » commençai-je le plus calmement possible de ma voix encore endormie, « je t'adore, vraiment. Mais si tu essaies encore une fois de me réveiller à 7h du mat' un samedi je te jure que je te traquerais jusque dans ton sommeil, que j'arracherais les yeux de ta petite tête et que je les presserais en jus pour te les servir au petit déj'. Maintenant referme moi ces putains de rideaux, j'ai besoin de sommeil ! »

« Ben alors Eddinounet, » ronronna-t-elle cherchant à imiter le timbre de voix de Lauren, « Poupée Barbie a refusé de prendre son biberon du soir pour que tu sois mal luné à ce point là ? »

J'étouffai un cri dans mon oreiller.

Premièrement parce que bordel je veux dormir !

Deuxièmement parce que j'en avais assez qu'Alice insulte Lauren à tout bout de champ. Non, c'est vrai je l'accorde cette fille n'est pas fute fute mais elle est très mignonne et très gentille. Elle ne mérite pas tant de critiques. De plus elle est avec moi et ce n'est pas Alice qui changera ça.

Troisièmement parce qu'elle avait raison et que Lauren avait en effet gentiment décliné la fellation que je lui avais demandé hier soir. Non pas qu'elle y rechigne d'habitude mais comprenez, elle venait de se remettre du gloss…oui ça vexe et oui j'ai passé une soirée de merde.

Alice n'en ayant rien à faire de mes réflexions internes, enchaîna sur la raison de sa présence si…matinale d'aujourd'hui, enfin presque :

« Devine ! »

_Oh non ça va pas recommencer !_

« Ecoute Alice j'ai la tête dans le cul ! Alors si tu veux pas que je te course et que je t'inflige le supplice de la plume made in Cullen, tu ferais mieux de cracher le morceau, maintenant ! »

Elle pâlit à la mention du supplice infernal. Ah ah je savais qu'elle n'y résisterait pas à celui-là. Elle n'y résiste jamais. Nous l'avions inventé il y a de cela 2 ans avec Emmett, mon grand frère. Loin d'être une technique de chatouillage comme tout le monde le pense, il s'agit en fait de choper la frangine et de l'enfermer dans la grande cage à oiseaux de ma mère. Alice à la phobie des bêtes à plumes et sa réaction face à ce qui était à l'origine une simple blague était hilarante. Et le must dans tout ça c'est que ça marche, généralement ça la calme de suite!

Néanmoins Alice reste Alice et elle reprit rapidement sa constance et son aplomb habituels :

« BELLA ARRIVE EN DEBUT D'APRES-MIDI !!!!!! », hurla-t-elle.

_Seigneur…elle a rapidement retrouvé sa bonne humeur on dirait._

« Merde ! Pourquoi tu me hurles dans les oreilles ? »

« Tu avais l'air endormi j'avais peur que tu n'entendes pas bien »

« Tu te fous de moi ? »

« Oui » répondit-elle me tirant la langue.

_Mais quelle chieuse celle-là !_

« Et en quoi ça me concerne que Bella arrive aujourd'hui ?? » enchaînai-je.

Je savais que Bella était la meilleure amie d'Angela qui était elle-même ma meilleure amie. Et elle serait aussi ma voisine puisqu'elle était la fille du Chef Swan. Bien sûr que j'avais hâte de la rencontrer, d'après Angie c'était une fille géniale. Mais j'avoue que je ne partageais pas vraiment l'engouement de ma sœur.

« Il faut qu'on se prépare on ira la voir ce soir ! »

« … »

« Edward ! Bouge toi on a pas une minute à perdre ! »

« … C'est une blague ? »

« Non, il va bien me falloir la journée pour réussir à faire quelque chose de correct avec tes cheveux ! »

_Enflure de lilliputienne_

« Il est même pas 8h et tu me prends la tête avec mes tifs pour un dîner qui aura lieu ce soir, donc dans plus de 10h ?! »

« Mais Edward, j'ai rêvé d'elle ! On va devenir de grandes amies, et la première impression est primordiale ! »

Alice prenait très au sérieux les rêves qu'elle faisait et il est vrai qu'elle ne se trompait quasiment jamais. Toutefois j'ai de fortes raisons de douter que ma coupe de cheveux d'aujourd'hui soit à la base même de leur future amitié. Surtout que d'après mes ex-conquêtes les cheveux décoiffés me rendaient sexy.

« Alice ? » soufflai-je excédé.

« Oui ? »

« Dégage de ma putain de chambre ! »

« Mais… »

Avant qu'elle puisse répondre je lui jetai mon oreiller qu'elle évita de justesse.

Elle me rétorqua d'une petite voix : « Tant pis pour toi, j'avais rêvé que tu te la ferais ce soir. J'imagine que les plans ont changé. Tu n'auras jamais ma future copine canon dans ton lit coiffé de la sorte » avant de partir en sautillant et en riant.

Je soupirai bruyamment en enfonçant la tête sous les couvertures dans l'espoir de retrouver un peu de mon sommeil perdu.

J'étais sur la bonne voie mais quelqu'un eut la formidable idée de m'appeler pile quand mon esprit commençait à vagabonder dans les affres du sommeil.

« Quoi ? » grognai-je sans politesse.

« Eddinouneeeeeeet »

« Lauren. », devinai-je rien qu'au surnom stupide dont elle avait décidé de m'affubler.

« Tu as bien dormi mon amour ? »

« Ouais ouais, bon que me vaut l'honneur ? », demandai-je peut-être un peu trop sèchement.

« Ben je voulais savoir si on se voyait cet aprem ». Elle n'avait pas eu l'air de remarquer ma froideur, tant mieux.

« Ouais, 14h chez toi ça marche ? »

« Parfait à tout à l'heure, je t'aime »

« Ouais bye » Je raccrochai.

Yes ! Du sexe, je vais avoir du sexe ! 5 jours sans, c'était trop long. Madame refuse que je la touche quand elle est indisposée et moi je me retrouve obligé de me branler sous la douche pour ne pas exploser. Surtout qu'elle m'a laissé en plan hier soir. Je compte bien me rattraper cet aprem.

***

14h et des brouettes, j'étais devant chez Lauren.

Arrivé devant son perron j'aperçus une note accrochée à la porte: S_uis les flèches rouges._

J'ouvrais la porte pour découvrir sur le sol du corridor d'entrée de larges flèches rouges déposées au sol. Je souris. Voilà une des raisons pour lesquelles j'étais bien avec elle, sexuellement elle cherche toujours à me surprendre. Et ça me plait.

Je suivis alors les flèches sans rien dire, montant les escaliers, jusqu'à la porte que je savais être celle de sa chambre.

Quand j'ouvris la porte, mon pantalon devint immédiatement trop étroit pour moi : Lauren était allongée en déshabillé rouge transparent en travers de son lit. Elle avait les cuisses largement ouvertes et entre celles-ci, posée sur le lit, la dernière flèche rouge pointant directement vers son intimité.

Elle ne portait pas de bas de sous-vêtement ce qui rendait la chose encore plus excitante.

Sans la quitter des yeux, je me déshabillai. Pas besoin de la saluer, nous n'étions pas là pour ça. Je la vis se lécher les lèvres quand elle aperçut mon érection. Sans plus attendre je me jetai sur elle sur le lit. Je l'embrassai sauvagement, lui léchant la langue goulûment. Ses mains se baladaient sur mon dos, puis sur mon torse, m'arrachant quelques grognements quand elles passaient sur les zones sensibles. Plaquant mon érection contre elle j'attrapai les pans de son déshabillé et tirai d'un coup sec dessus pour l'en libérer.

Son corps nu étendu contre moi, attisa mon désir. Je n'avais qu'une seule envie, la pénétrer immédiatement. J'aurais aimé la baiser comme une bête, mais il n'en était pas question. Même s'il était clair que Lauren et moi n'étions ensemble que pour le sexe, j'avais toujours mis un point d'honneur à être tendre et ne pas bâcler les préliminaires.

Je caressai donc lentement les courbes de sa poitrine généreuse. Je fus satisfait quand j'entendis ses gémissements alors que je m'attardais sur ses pointes dressées de désir. J'en pris un délicatement entre mes lèvres, exerçant une légère pression dessus tandis que la pointe de ma langue vint la titiller.

« Oh Edward !! »

Ça aussi j'adore ! Une fille qui gémit mon nom…ça me donne une trique d'enfer !

Je léchai avec envie son sein ce qui la fit cambrer. Son corps se pressa contre mon sexe tendu. Une de mes mains se dirigea rapidement vers son intimité. Elle luisait de désir, elle était prête pour moi. J'attrapai le préservatif qu'elle avait glissé entre ses seins et l'enfilai immédiatement. Je caressai un moment son bouton de plaisir avant de céder et de la pénétrer brusquement nous arrachant à tous deux un cri de plaisir.

J'allais et venais en elle, trouvant rapidement un bon rythme. Tandis que j'embrassai de nouveau ses seins, ses jambes s'enroulèrent dans mon dos. Elle me demandait silencieusement d'accélérer la cadence étant bientôt à sa fin. Je la pénétrai de plus en plus vite jusqu'à sentir ses parois se resserrer autour de ma queue provoquant mes propres convulsions.

Ce fut rapide. C'était toujours rapide avec elle. Nous allions à l'essentiel.

Je me redressai, allant jeter la capote avant de me rhabiller. Je l'embrassai avant de lui dire que j'étais attendu chez moi. Elle fit la moue mais me laissa partir.

A vrai dire je discutais rarement avec elle. Je savais très bien que nous n'avions que le sexe en commun mais j'avais bien peur qu'elle ne voit pas les choses de la même manière. Je l'aime bien mais je sens qu'elle s'attend à plus de ma part. Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit amoureuse de moi, mais plutôt qu'elle m'utilise afin de prouver sa valeur aux autres. Au lycée j'étais considéré comme le plus beau, un des plus populaires mais aussi comme étant quelqu'un de difficile à approcher pour le sexe féminin. Il était donc flatteur pour elle que je m'affiche avec elle en tant que petit ami.

Enfin…pour l'instant je laissais courir, elle me satisfaisait assez sexuellement pour compenser ça. De plus elle me permettait de ne pas me faire harceler au lycée : qu'une fille m'approche et Lauren sortait les griffes.

***

Je rejoignis Alice au supermarché auquel elle m'avait donné rendez-vous. Elle avait l'intention d'inviter Bella à manger ce soir ET de lui faire la cuisine.

Et bien…elle qui voulait faire bonne impression…si elle se mettait aux fourneaux c'était foutu d'avance.

Bien sûr je ne dis rien, il ne faut jamais irriter une Alice qui fait des emplettes, que ce soit des fringues ou de la bouffe.

Nous rentrions aux alentours de 16h30. Esmée nous accueillit chaleureusement comme à l'accoutumée. Elle nous informa que Charlie avait décliné le repas de ce soir préférant fêter tranquillement le retour de Bella avec ses filles.

Autant cela ne me fit ni chaud ni froid, autant Alice paraissait dégoûtée, non pire que ça elle semblait véritablement peinée. Je la chambrai un peu au vu de sa réaction.

« Allez va tu la verras demain ta future meilleure amie », lui dis-je tandis qu'elle s'écroulait sur le canapé du salon.

Sur ce je remontai dans ma chambre en quatrième vitesse afin de lire un peu au calme avant qu'Alice ne retrouve la pêche et ne vienne m'emmerder.

***

Je lisais depuis près d'une heure, quand un fort bruit de musique résonna de l'extérieur. Intrigué, j'ouvris mes rideaux pour voir d'où venait la musique.

La musique venait de la maison d'en face, de la chambre de la fameuse Bella, vraisemblablement. Celle juste en face de la mienne. Je jetai un coup d'œil indiscret et ce que je vis fut…surprenant. Ridiculement surprenant.

Bella Swan dans toute sa splendeur se déchaînait au rythme de Sex on Fire, en rangeant diverses affaires qu'elle piochait dans une valise.

C'était un spectacle consternant. La pauvre ne savait de toute évidence pas danser mais ne se laissait pas abattre. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire. Elle était d'un ridicule sautillant dans tout les sens, mais je devais avouer que c'était aussi plutôt adorable. Je n'avais qu'une envie : accompagner son délire et danser comme un fou à côté d'elle. Je me retins évidemment. Mon sourire s'agrandit encore plus lorsqu'elle attrapa son déodorant pour s'en servir comme micro. Cette fille était folle.

Mais alors quand elle se prit les pieds dans son tapis et qu'elle s'écroula, je ne pus qu'exploser de rire ! Des larmes de rire s'accumulaient au coin de mes yeux tandis que j'essayais de reprendre une contenance. Difficilement, très difficilement. Quand je relevai les yeux pour la voir, elle riait avec moi.

J'appréciais ça. Etre capable d'autodérision est une grande qualité.

Je la regardai alors. Je veux dire, je la regardai vraiment. Elle était plutôt mignonne, ses cheveux longs, bruns ondulant autour de son visage fin. Ils paraissaient mouillés, probablement avait-elle prit une douche. Enfin je remarquai sa position.

_Nom de Dieu ! Elle a vraiment les jambes écartées devant moi là ?_

Ça me rappelait vaguement la position de Lauren tout à l'heure et ça c'était pas bon. Pas bon du tout même, je ne devais pas commencer à penser à la meilleure amie de _ma_ meilleure amie dans des registres pareils alors que je ne la connaissais même pas encore ! Surtout que je risquais de la côtoyer à longueur de journée avec Angela et Alice dans les parages.

Et merde en plus elle était à moitié nue, ses vêtements ne couvraient presque rien de son corps. Elle avait l'air assez frêle mais bien roulée. Ses épaules menues qui s'agitaient au son de son rire faisant se balancer légèrement sa poitrine. Ses fines cuisses bien galbées. J'avais hâte qu'elle se relève pour pouvoir observer ses fesses. Hummm je les imaginais bien fermes et douces.

_Merde Ed' ! Ta gueule !_

Je me passai la main dans les cheveux pour dissiper mon malaise, sans pour autant pouvoir détacher mes yeux de son corps.

Soudain alors que je la contemplais mes yeux accrochèrent les siens. Toutes pensées impures se volatilisèrent.

Cette fille était un ange. Je le voyais dans son regard. Cette couleur choco-noisette était unique et magnifique. Même de là où je me trouvais je pouvais déceler toutes les nuances de son regard.

La musique n'existait plus. Le sexe n'existait plus. La moquerie n'existait plus. Il n'y avait plus qu'elle. Il n'y avait que ses yeux.

Ma mère me tira de ma rêverie me demandant de descendre. Je m'arrachai difficilement de son emprise et rejoignis ma mère dans la cuisine.

Tandis que je l'aidais à préparer le dîner, je laissai mon esprit vagabonder. Il allait sans conteste dans la direction de Bella. Pour venir s'échouer dans la profondeur de ses yeux.

Cette fille était un ange tombé du ciel, pour moi.

Uniquement pour moi, j'en étais convaincu.

.

.

* * *

**Voilou voilou.**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé!**

**Je ne vous dis pas à bientôt j'aurais peur de ne pas être au rdv.**

**Bises!**


	3. Leçon de baseball

**Je suis moi-même outrée par mon retard impardonnable. **

**Sorry sorry sorry!**

**Un petit chapitre pour remédier à tout ça!**

**Pas beaucoup de temps devant moi donc je vous dirais juste, bonne lecture! **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 :** Leçon de baseball

**×× POV Bella ××**

A mon réveil je fus surprise de retrouver mon père installé devant la télé. Il était rare de le trouver à la maison un dimanche et encore plus devant la télé qu'il jugeait abrutissante. Sauf quand il s'agissait de la diffusion d'un match. Evidemment.

« Bonjour Bella » me dit-il ayant entendu mes pas dans l'escalier mais sans retourner.

« Comment savais-tu que c'était moi ?

« Bella il est 8h30 un dimanche matin… Jessica ne se lève pas avant midi quand elle n'a pas cours. » m'expliqua-t-il me faisant face.

« Exact, j'avais oublié »

« J'ai préparé des pancakes si tu as faim »

Mon visage s'illumina. Un an sans manger les fabuleux pancakes de mon père. Charlie était vraiment nul en cuisine. Si je n'étais pas là je pense qu'il ne se nourrirait que de produits surgelés ou de plats à emporter tandis que Jessica se contenterait de manger une carotte sans sauce pour ne pas perdre la ligne. Même si le régime de Jessica n'est qu'une excuse à sa flemmardise : lorsque je fais à manger croyez-moi elle ne se prive pas.

J'en déduisais donc qu'ils avaient dû passer une année catastrophique niveau culinaire.

Ceci étant, revenons-en aux pancakes. Il a beau ne pas être doué pour le reste je n'ai jamais mangé de pancakes aussi succulents !

Je mordais dedans avec fougue faisant rire papa. Je crus défaillir quand le goût sucré se répandit dans ma bouche.

« Hummmmm », soupirai-je, levant les yeux au Ciel devant tant de plaisir. J'avais l'impression d'être au Nirvana. C'était meilleur que tout, meilleur qu'un bon Tim Burton, meilleur de d'envoyer des piques cinglantes à Tanya, meilleur que Robert Pattinson qui tombe la chemise dans New Moon!

Reprenant conscience de mon père à côté je rosis légèrement avant de lui demander la bouche pleine :

« Hmm mais qu'esh que tou fait ichi ? Tou ne vas plous à la pêche avé Billy ? »

« Non je me suis dit qu'on pourrait passer au club de baseball taper quelques balles »

En langage Charlie cela signifie : _Tu m'as énormément manqué j'ai envie de profiter de ta présence aujourd'hui avant que je reprenne le boulot lundi_.

J'avais 18 ans de pratique, j'étais rodé niveau traduction du langage paternel. Probablement car je suis aussi expansive que lui quand il s'agit d'avouer mon amour à ma famille. C'est plus facile avec les amis, c'est moins…gênant.

« Avec plaisir ça fait longtemps que je me suis pas fait assommer par une balle perdue » riai-je.

Il rit à ma boutade qui signifiait en réalité : _je ne sais toujours pas jouer mais je serais ravie de passer la journée avec toi._

***

En début d'après-midi, nous proposions à Jessica de nous accompagner. Elle refusa, elle devait passer aller au cinéma avec Lauren, sa meilleure amie. Aborder le sujet Lauren ramena l'image de mon apollon de voisin dans ma tête. Je frissonnai en me rappelant l'intensité de son regard. L'espace d'une minute j'avais espérer qu'il m'appartiendrait. Mais non non non et non ! Il sortait avec Lauren, cette pétasse. Je reconnaissais que Lauren était magnifique, elle ressemblait à une poupée barbie, blonde, bien roulée et elle devait se débrouiller pas mal au lit. Mais elle était tellement stupide ! Et vulgaire ! Je peux comprendre qu'un mec veuille se la faire, mais sortir avec ? D'après ce que j'avais compris cela faisait 6 mois déjà. C'était donc du sérieux. Et un mec qui veut du sérieux avec une fille comme Lauren a forcément un grain.

Je me retrouvai donc seule avec mon père dans ma Chevrolet à plateau. Une antiquité certes mais que je préférais mille fois à la voiture de patrouille de Charlie. Je voyais qu'il était gêné de se faire conduire par sa fille mais il ne dit rien, il savait que je ne voulais pas me faire remarquer outre mesure. Ma chevrolet faisait un boucan du diable mais les gens ne faisaient que tourner la tête sur notre passage pour nous oublier aussi vite. Avec la voiture de police autant nous saucissonner une pancarte autour du corps avec écrit en lettres lumineuses : « _Je suis Bella Swan regardez-moi je passe devant vous pour aller me battre avec une balle de baseball_ » Bon ça ferait un peu long sur une pancarte mais l'idée est bien là.

Arrivés sur le parking mon père m'abandonna le temps d'aller acheter les tickets pour nous faire entrer. Je fermai la camionnette et allai le rejoindre quand une magnifique Volvo argent se gara à deux pas de moi. Je levai la tête pour croiser les mêmes yeux verts que la veille, côté conducteur. L'étrange connexion visuelle qui nous lia me figea sur place. Je ne réalisai que je n'avais pas bougé depuis un certain temps que lorsque mon père toussota à mes côtés, signe qu'il m'avait rejoint depuis un moment. Je sortais de ma torpeur pour me rendre compte que deux hommes étaient sortis de la volvo et se tenait à nos côtés. Je remarquai qu'Edward, puisque c'était lui j'en étais sûre, n'avait toujours pas bougé de la voiture. Comme si lui aussi avait été aspiré par cette étrange sensation.

Quand il sorti de la voiture Charlie le salua et lui serra la main.

« Bella je te présente les fils de nos voisins : Edward et Emmett Cullen ainsi que Jasper que tu connais déjà je crois. C'est le fiancé d'Alice, la jumelle d'Edward » me dit-il me les montrant respectivement d'un signe de tête.

« Les garçons je vous présente ma fille, Bella »

« Enchantés », me saluèrent les deux frères en chœur.

Je suis sûre d'avoir rougi quand je vis le petit sourire d'Edward, il n'avait pas oublié ma petite humiliation d'hier c'était certain.

Alors que je m'apprêtais à leur retourner leur bonjour, le plus costaud, Emmett me souleva dans ses gros bras avant de me faire la bise. Je me glaçai un instant, peu habituée à tant de démonstration avec des inconnus, mais devant ses airs de gros ours en peluche je ne pus que rire à tant d'enthousiasme.

« Enchantée Emmett. Jasper. Edward. » dis-je en souriant tournant ma tête à chaque fois vers l'intéressé.

Je sentais que cette famille allait me plaire.

« Papa va bientôt arriver, si vous voulez lui présenter Bella » intervint Edward tandis que son frère me reposait à terre.

Seigneur je crus fondre quand il prononça mon prénom. On aurait dit qu'il l'enrobait de miel avant de le lécher sensuellement et de l'avaler goulûment.

_T'es tarée ma pauv' fille !_

Avant que je ne puisse remettre plus encore en doute ma santé mentale un homme d'une quarantaine d'année sortit d'une mercedes flambant neuve. Il se dirigeait vers nous tendant sa main vers mon père qui le salua

« Bonjour Carlisle »

« Bonjour Charlie, », puis se tournant vers moi « ainsi donc voici la charmante Isabella »

« Juste Bella s'il vous plaît », le repris-je instinctivement.

« Bien Bella, alors vous venez taper quelques balles ? »

« On vient surtout pour apprendre à Bella à les éviter » se moqua gentiment Charlie.

Ils rirent à sa remarque. J'aurai sûrement ri avec eux si je n'avais pas senti le regard d'Edward vrillé sur moi.

Je n'osai pas lever les yeux vers lui de crainte d'être foudroyée sur place. Je laissai donc mon regard évalué consciencieusement l'état du sol, je devais probablement avoir l'air d'une jeune fille incroyablement coincée et timide mais qu'importe.

_Vite vite vite qu'on se tire de cette situation._

« Bon ben on va y aller » prévint mon père

_Ohh merci papa tu me sauves la vie._

« Vous voulez nous tenir compagnie ? », ajouta-t-il à l'intention des quatre hommes.

_Quoi ? Non mais non ! Sale traître ! Pitié qu'ils refusent !_

« Avec joie »

_Fait chier…_

« Parfait, s'extasia Charlie, on ne sera pas trop de 5 pour éviter aux battes et aux balles de s'attaquer à mon petit ange »

_Hilarant Charlie, vraiment…_

« Ca y est t'as fini de me ridiculiser devant les nouveaux voisins ? » rétorquai-je faussement acide.

« Voyons Bella, t'as pas besoin de moi pour ça, je ne fais que les avertir » dit Charlie, visiblement amusé. « Ma fille est une catastrophe ambulante »

Du coin de l'œil, je pouvais voir Edward réprimer un petit rire.

Non, il n'avait vraiment pas oublié ma petite cascade d'hier !

***

Les Cullen s'entraînaient entre eux dans la partie terrain de notre section, tandis que mon père tentait vainement de m'inculquer le bon mouvement afin de renvoyer correctement la balle. Au bout d'une quantité impressionnante d'essais infructueux je décidai de faire une pause et de laissai mon père avec la machine automatique qui envoie les balles. Je profitai de la concentration extrême de tout le monde pour faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis hier soir : dévorer Edward Cullen des yeux.

Je me rendais compte que la distance entre ma chambre et la pièce où il se trouvait hier n'avait pas rendu grâce à sa beauté. Maintenant qu'il était tout près de moi, je pouvais voir son visage parfait. Sa chevelure indomptée le rendait particulièrement hot. Sa mâchoire saillante, tellement virile, était contractée sous l'effet de sa concentration. Ses sourcils étaient légèrement froncés, lui donnant un air sévère mais terriblement sexy. Il était assez svelte mais à chacun de ses mouvements je pouvais deviner ses muscles se tendrent sous ses vêtements. Quand mon père revint vers nous, je me rendis compte que ma bouche s'était entrouverte.

« La pause est finie fillette, ramène tes fesses »

Merde je bavais littéralement sur Edward, mon père à proximité. Je priai pour qu'il ne se soit rendu compte de rien.

1 heure, une centaine de balles manquaient et probablement le même nombre reçues dans le nez plus tard, mon père commençait sérieusement à s'agacer.

« C'est pas possible Bella ! C'est pourtant pas bien compliquer de faire pivoter une jambe ! »

Je ne supportais pas qu'il m'engueule alors qu'il savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre quand il m'emmenait ici. Je ne répondis pourtant rien, ne voulant pas me mettre en colère avec lui, surtout ici, surtout devant _lui_.

Heureusement Carlisle vient à ma rescousse :

« Charlie je crois que vous avez besoin d'une bonne bière »

« À qui le dîtes-vous ! » dit-il se détendant à l'idée d'une bonne bibine « Bella tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

« Non merci P'pa »

Moi j'étais encore sur les nerfs donc ne valait mieux pas que je les accompagne. Les garçons les suivirent.

En partant Carlisle ajouta :

« Edward, tu veux bien t'occuper de Bella ? »

_Oh oui occupe-toi de moi !! Tais-toi cerveau tais-toi !_

Je rougis au double sens que pourrait avoir cette question. Surtout lorsqu'Edward hocha affirmativement la tête, comme s'il acceptait les idées déplacées qui trottaient dans ma tête.

« Tu vas voir Bella, Edward est un excellent professeur »

_Nom de Dieu Bella ! Arrête de penser au cul, pense baseball. Vas-y répète après moi : BASEBALL ! B.A.S.E.B.A.L.L. !_

Mon cœur se mit à battre frénétiquement à l'idée d'être seule avec lui. Lui abordait un sourire mi-satisfait mi-soulagé. Nous nous dévisageâmes pendant plusieurs minutes avant qu'il ne brise le silence.

« Pas de temps à perdre, on y va ? » demanda-t-il trop brusquement à mon goût

Je rougis, j'avais vraiment l'impression de l'importuner et ça m'embarrassait. Mais plutôt mourir que de l'admettre.

« Serais-tu pressé ? Si c'est le cas laisse tomber »

« Pas spécialement, pourquoi ?

« J'imagine que tu as vu mes exploits donc tu dois être conscient que c'est pas en 15 minutes que je vais réussir à faire quelque chose. », tentai-je de dire de manière nonchalante alors que je bouillonnais de l'avoir à porter de caresses

Il s'approcha encore plus près de moi et me murmura à l'oreille :

« Ne t'inquiètes pas…j'adore prendre mon temps » avant de me tendre la batte et de s'éloigner.

_Je rêve où y a un message caché là-dedans ?_ Je gémis faiblement à cette idée, ce qui eut l'air de lui arracher un sourire.

Je me contentai de le suivre. Arrivée à sa hauteur, il entreprend de m'expliquer les positions et mouvements de base. Bizarrement cela paraît beaucoup plus intéressant sortant de la bouche d'un Dieu vivant plutôt que de celle de mon père. Son doux timbre était comme une caresse à mes oreilles. Ses mots pourtant très techniques et impersonnels me réchauffaient le cœur. La chaleur se propageait lentement en moi. Elle parcourait chaque fibres de mon être, jusqu'au bout de mes doigts. Je buvais littéralement ses paroles quand il s'interrompit.

« Ça va ? » me demanda-il,

« Euh oui pourquoi ? » dis-je en reprenant mes esprits, assez mal à l'aise.

_Rouge pivoine_

« Tu as une drôle de tête t'es sûre que tu vas bien ? »

Il n'avait pas l'air moqueur, je dirais plutôt inquiet. Inquiet ? C'est vrai que je devais avoir une tête bizarre. Je devais être plus atteinte que ce que je croyais. C'était si gentil à lui de me demander ça.

Mais si mon faciès était étrange c'est parce que je fantasmais sur lui depuis le début de ses explications. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de lui faire part de ceci.

« Ça va, c'est juste que je connais tout ça, dans ma tête tout est clair, c'est mon corps qui refuse de retranscrire les mouvements. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment un mensonge puisque ce que je disais était vrai…ce n'était juste pas la raison de mon écroulement facial.

« Oh, désolé », dit-il. S'en suivit un long silence. Il paraissait gêné comme s'il pensait qu'il m'avait pris la tête avec ses explications.

_Non non non continue de me parler ! Radote-moi les joies du baseball, explique-moi comment faire du poulet aux haricots, raconte-moi la première fois où tu as réussi à faire tes lacets…Tout ce que tu voudras mais par pitié parle moi encore encore encore !!! Je veux sentir ta voix sur mon corps !_

_Bella, tu fais peur là…_

Après que je l'eus rassuré sur le caractère non ennuyeux de son babillage il sembla hésiter un bref instant avant de lancer d'une voix suave :

« Et bien…passons à la pratique »

…

Mon cœur fit un arrêt cardiaque, ma respiration se stoppa et mon bas-ventre dansa le cha-cha-cha.

Bordel il faut que j'arrête de donner un caractère pornographique à tout ce qu'il me dit ! Zen Bella Zen ! Le baseball. Avec toi il veut pratiquer le BASEBALL ! Rien d'autre, stop les délires !

Il me fit un magnifique sourire en coin qui n'arrangea en rien mes idées perverses tandis qu'il débutait l'apprentissage.

« Vas-y, tiens-toi comme moi » dit-il en se mettant en position.

Je m'exécutai sans un mot.

« Comme ça ? »

« Non écarte un peu plus les jambes »—_Seigneur Edward ! Veux-tu ma combustion spontanée sur ta conscience ?_—« vu ton équilibre, tu risques de tomber sinon. » dit-il en souriant.

Je ne relevai pas la plaisanterie pour me concentrer et de nouveau je calquai ma posture sur la sienne. Cela ne devait pas être convaincant car il ricana en me détaillant.

« Hey !T'es pas là pour te moquer à ce que je sache ! »

« Désolé » s'excusa-t-il pas sincère du tout vu son sourire.

Hummm et quel sourire !

D'un pas exagérément lent, il s'approcha de moi. Quand il arriva à ma hauteur il ne me demanda pas la permission pour se glisser derrière moi. Cette proximité sans contact me rendait folle. Je n'avais qu'une envie : reculer d'un pas pour plaquer mon dos à son torse. Jamais je n'oserais toutefois, qui sait quelle réaction il aurait face à ce geste. Geste déplacé qui plus est, envers un parfait inconnu.

Je retins mon souffle quand ses doigts fins écartèrent mes cheveux pour dégager mon épaule droite. Il se pencha sur celle-ci, son souffle balayant mon cou. Tous mes muscles se tendirent à cet effleurement.

« Laisse-moi t'aider. » chuchota-t-il. Il avait perçu mon trouble et essayait de me détendre.

Ses bras passèrent de chaque côté de mon corps, comme s'il allait m'enlacer. Au lieu de quoi il se contenta d'attraper mes deux mains dans les siennes.

J'étais paralysée par ses gestes. La douce caresse de sa peau contre la mienne rendait notre contact tellement intime que j'en eus des frissons. Ma main se contracta instinctivement sur le manche de la batte.

Il posa ses mains sur les miennes pour me montrer la bonne manière de tenir l'instrument (_La batte Bella ! arrête d'imaginer des trucs tordus !_), desserrant ma prise trop sèche.

_Respire Bella respire._

« Colle-toi contre moi et suis mes mouvements. »

…arrêt respiratoire. Au secours ! Appelez un médecin !

_Bordel de merde ! Me coller contre lui ? Mais tuez-moi !_

Comme j'hésitai il se rapprocha lui-même, adaptant chaque partie de son corps aux miennes. Un courant électrique nous relia immédiatement. J'avais le sentiment que l'on s'emboîtait parfaitement bien. J'avais l'impression d'être…entière.

Je sus qu'il avait ressenti la même chose car nous restions ainsi pendant un temps interminable avant qu'il ne se décide à me montrer les différents mouvements.

Le pivot de la hanche impossible à réaliser tout à l'heure avec Charlie s'avéra beaucoup plus aisé, la hanche d'Edward guidant la mienne dans une caresse insoutenable.

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Sentir ses bras forts enserrer les miens. Son torse de pierre contre mon dos. Ses genoux faisant plier mes jambes pour m'induire les mouvements. Humm ce que c'était bon de sentir son menton reposer de temps à autre dans le creux de mon cou. Je déglutis difficilement quand je sentis…

« Devine quoi Bella ! »

Nous sursautions tous les deux à la voix de mon père qui nous rejoignait suivi du reste de l'« équipe » du jour. Edward s'éloigna vivement de moi et malgré moi je ressentis une sorte de vide.

Je me remettais doucement de ma frayeur. Je vis Jasper tendre sa veste de baseball à Edward alors que mon père continuait sur sa lancée :

« Alors devine ! »

« Tu as gagné une super voiture de luxe à un pari et tu comptes la vendre pour me payer un tour du monde. J'ai gagné ? » dis-je en feignant d'être excitée comme une gamine

Je vis les Cullen se fendre d'un sourire alors que mon père ne tiquait pas, habitué.

« Non, ce soir tu es épargnée de corvée de cuisine, Carlisle nous a proposé de passer la soirée chez eux »

« Oh… Merci à vous Carlisle c'est très gentil »

J'essayai de paraître blasée sans être impolie. En réalité je bouillonnais de joie à l'idée de passer ma soirée avec Dieu, humm Edward pardon.

« Allez Bells on va prévenir Jessica. A ce soir Carlisle, les enfants. »

Je les saluai également.

Je crus me liquéfier quand j'entendis le doux ténor d'Edward me répondre :

« A ce soir, Isabella »

J'ai toujours détesté mon prénom, préférant le surnom Bella, mais dans sa bouche… Oh merde il avait l'air terriblement excitant.

Je m'éloignai encore sous le coup de toutes ses émotions.

Une fois dans la voiture, Charlie me questionna sur mes impressions sur la famille après quoi je me concentrai sur le paysage qui défilait à travers la vitre. Je me plongeai alors dans mes pensées.

Je repensais au dernier contact physique que j'avais eu avec _lui_. J'avais nettement senti une dureté contre mes fesses. Je ne voulais me faire aucun film, il pouvait s'agir de n'importe quoi, un téléphone dans une des ses poches par exemple. Mais au fond de moi je dois avouer que j'espérais de tout cœur qu'il s'agissait bien d'une érection. Mon Dieu, Edward Cullen bandant pour moi, ce serait vraiment trop bon !

Et pour la première fois de ma vie une question purement féminine vint me hanter :

_Mais qu'est ce que je vais mettre ce soir ?!_


	4. Diner chez les Cullen

**Salut Salut! Mea culpa comme toujours... **

**Bonne nouvelle: j'ai réussi mes partiels,**

**Mauvaise nouvelle: le second semestre s'avère rude^^  
**

**Mais promis je fais de mon mieux  
**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Dîner chez les Cullen**

**×× POV Edward ××**

Non mais qu'est ce qui m'a pris d'être aussi entreprenant avec Bella cette après-midi ??

Ce qui a c'est qu'elle est trop canon et trop adorable (oui j'ai viiiiite repenser au sexe quand je l'ai vu de plus près…). Je la revois encore tournoyer sur elle-même en essayant de frapper la balle ou encore se cogner toute seule avec la batte. Je l'avais observé discrètement lorsqu'elle jouait avec son père et à chacun de ces micro accidents je n'avais qu'une envie la rejoindre, la serrer dans mes bras, embrasser ses blessures pour la soulager et rire avec elle du ridicule de la situation.

C'est pour ça que lorsque mon père m'a demandé de l'aider j'étais aux anges. Elle n'avait pas l'air vraiment ravie alors j'ai essayé de détendre l'atmosphère.

_« J'aime prendre mon temps. »_ Mon Dieu comment j'ai pu osé lui dire ça ? Elle aurait pu très mal le prendre. Mais j'avais été soulagé de voir sa réaction, elle n'avait pas eu l'air offensé mais plutôt troublé.

Humm la teinte rosée qu'avaient prises ses joues à ce moment là… Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'un rougissement pouvait être sexy. J'aurais pu la dévorer sur le champ si ma famille et surtout son père n'avaient pas été là.

Lorsqu'elle m'avait dit qu'elle connaissait la théorie, le mot _pratique_ m'est tout de suite venu en tête. Sauf que dans ma tête cela concernait beaucoup plus Bella en petite tenue que le baseball. Je ne pense pas qu'elle ai fait le rapprochement Dieu soit loué. Elle me prendrait sans aucun doute pour un pervers. Je m'étais rapproché d'elle lentement pour lui laisser le choix de refuser mon approche. A ma plus grande joie elle ne l'avait pas fait.

Sous prétexte de l'aider je l'avais maintenue serrée contre moi. J'aurais tout aussi bien pu juste guider ses mouvements avec mes mains mais j'avais eu comme un besoin incontrôlable de sentir son corps contre le mien. J'en avais largement profité pour sentir l'odeur fruitée de ses cheveux qui me chatouillaient légèrement le nez quand je me penchais sur sa nuque. La secousse de plaisir que j'avais ressenti en la tenant dans mes bras était incomparable à tout ce que j'avais vécu auparavant. Et encore, ce n'était même pas une étreinte amoureuse.

J'imaginais déjà l'état dans lequel je me retrouverai quand je lui ferai l'amour. _Quand je lui ferai l'amour ?? « Quand » ? Oula calme toi bite sur patte ! Tu ne sais même pas si elle t'apprécie alors de là à la voir déjà dans ton lit…_

J'ai béni son père lorsqu'il nous a interrompu. Non pas parce que je n'étais pas bien avec elle mais il m'a sauvé d'une situation inconfortable. En fait j'étais _trop _bien avec elle, si bien que mon corps d'homme avait réagit en dressant ma virilité contre ses petites fesses rebondies. Rien que d'y repenser je bande comme un taureau. M'enfin j'ai pu m'éloigner d'elle avant qu'elle ne s'en rende compte. J'avais discrètement caché la bosse de mon pantalon avec mes mains jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'aperçoive de mon trouble et me donne précipitamment sa veste de baseball. La reconnaissance avait transpiré de mes yeux je pense. Je n'osais imaginer la réaction de Charlie s'il s'était aperçu que j'étais très excité par sa fille. Idem pour Bella.

Jasper était très observateur et semblait toujours comprendre et ressentir les émotions des gens. C'est pour ça qu'il a su ne rien me demander et surtout ne rien dire à Emmett. Le dîner de ce soir aurait été catastrophique, ponctué de blagues vulgaires à moitié dévoilées.

Le dîner. Alice n'avait pas encore était prévenue et c'était à moi qu'on avait confié cette tâche. Etant son jumeau ils s'imaginent tous que j'ai moins peur qu'eux de la fureur Alice… Quand faut y aller…

***

Comme prévu Alice était partagée entre deux sentiments : l'excitation de bientôt voir sa future meilleure amie et la frustration de ne pas être celle qui l'eut rencontré en premier. Pire que ça elle était en colère. Surtout que nous lui avions proposé de venir au baseball et qu'elle avait refusé. Elle était également furieuse car il était déjà 17h et qu'elle tenait absolument à faire la cuisine pour Bella en gage d'amitié (ou d'inimitié si vous voulez mon avis). Sachant qu'il fallait à Alice une moyenne de 2h30 pour prendre sa douche, s'habiller, se coiffer et se maquiller, et que nos invités arriveraient pour 19h….faîtes le calcul si ça vous chante mais autant dire que le planning était très très serré (impossible) pour notre lutin future empoisonneuse de voisins. Le temps jouait contre elle mais aussi en notre faveur car si elle avait eu le temps elle aurait tenter de nous arracher chaque micro informations que nous avions sur Bella. Et je ne sais pas mentir à ma sœur elle aurait tout de suite deviner mon attirance envers elle. Ça arriverait mais autant repousser l'échéance.

Elle décida finalement de faire la cuisine avant de se préparer et de réchauffer le plat ensuite. Je voulais voir ça absolument mais elle m'interdit l'accès à la cuisine à moi et à tous les autres. Elle voulait que ce soit une surprise pour tout le monde. Ce qui était totalement stupide puisque j'avais fait les courses avec elle la veille. Pas très difficile de deviner ce qu'elle pouvait faire avec du basilic, des pignons, de l'huile d'olive et des pâtes. Nous allions avoir droit aux célèbres pâtes au pistou de ma mère. J'adorais ça. Mais là c'était Alice…ça allait donner !

Pendant ce temps je décidai de me préparer et de dompter cette masse capillaire désobéissante. En effet je n'avais pas oublié les paroles d'Alice qui sous entendaient que je ne mettrais jamais Bella dans mon lit avec une coupe pareille. Et bordel, je la veux plus que tout ce que j'ai jamais voulu.

Lorsqu'Alice ressortit de la cuisine plus d'une heure et demi plus tard. Elle était méconnaissable, une sorte de pâte d'une couleur noirâtre indéfinissable recouvrait ses cheveux et dégoulinait le long de sa joue droite. Une feuille de basilic y était collée. Des tâches de gras partout sur ses vêtements. Elle était trempée de la tête au pied et avait de la sauce tomates sur le nez. Et la main gauche toute rouge. Je regrettai amèrement de ne pas avoir forcé la porte de la cuisine afin d'assister au massacre.

Toutefois lorsqu'elle s'est mise à pleurer devant nous je ne pus qu'aller réconforter ma petite sœur adorée. Elle ne remarqua même pas mon effort concernant mes cheveux et elle me repoussa alors que j'effleurai sa main. Merde elle était brûlée et avait le bout des doigts égratignés! J'allai rapidement chercher mon père pour qu'il l'examine.

Brûlure superficielle. Juste un peu de pommade et un bandage pour éviter les frottements cette nuit. Je crois que tout le monde dans la famille se fit la même note mentale : _Ne plus jamais laisser Alice s'approcher de la cuisine._

Mais personne ne lui fit la remarque parce que malgré la terrible épreuve qu'elle semblait avoir passé elle semblait très fière d'elle. Et puis n'oublions pas qu'elle avait fait ça pour Bella, ça partait vraiment d'un bon sentiment car Alice détestait faire à manger.

Pendant qu'elle se préparait, je montai dans ma chambre écouter de la musique. J'insérai le cd de Brahms que j'avais acheté récemment, enclenchai la 3ème symphonie et me laissai bercer par la musique en m'écroulant sur mon lit. Cette musique avait un réel effet destressant sur moi, il me suffisait de me laisser envahir par le tumulte de la mélodie et tous mes soucis s'envolaient. J'aurais aimé Isabella soit là, j'aurais aimé la bercer au rythme de la musique, caresser et embrasser ses cheveux soyeux. Pourtant je ne savais rien d'elle, aimait-elle seulement ce type de musique. Les jeunes n'apprécient pas généralement, donc je ne partageais cette passion avec personne d'autres que les membres de ma famille.

En pensant à elle j'eus subitement envie de la voir. Je passai ma tête entre mes rideaux pour tenter de l'apercevoir dans sa chambre. Malheureusement elle n'y était pas et sans comprendre pourquoi je me sentis mal de ne pas l'avoir sous les yeux.

Le temps passa lentement, j'observai sa chambre sachant pertinemment qu'elle n'était pas là. J'avais l'impression de la voir dans chacun des objets que j'apercevais. C'est complètement stupide, je ne la connais pas me répétai-je à moi-même pour la quinzième fois de la journée. Je ne savais rien de ses goûts, de ses dégoûts, de ses passions, de son caractère. Je ne savais pas ce qu'elle prenait au petit déjeuner, si elle aimait le chocolat, le temps que lui prenait sa douche le matin. Je ne savais rien. La seule chose que je savais c'est que c'était bien la première fois de ma vie que je voulais savoir ces choses là sur quelqu'un.

***

Lorsque la sonnette retentie je jubilais comme un enfant, mais descendit les marches d'un air nonchalant pour tromper les yeux infaillibles de ma merveilleuse petite famille. Charlie et ses deux filles pénètrent dans le couloir. Je remarquai à peine Jessica que je connaissais déjà, cherchant à voir Bella cachée par Alice qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Elle se tourna vers moi et je restai bloqué sur la dernière marche de l'escalier, le pied en l'air. Postée à côté de sa sœur, elle était splendide dans sa petite robe noire toute simple mais qui la mettait terriblement en valeur. Cette fille respirait l'élégance, le charme, la simplicité, la modestie…J'en restai bouche bée d'admiration.

Réalisant mon pied dans le vide et ma bouche grande ouverte je bégayai :

« Euh…je…je…tu… »

« Tu…tu…tu as l'air vraiment con ! » s'esclaffa Emmett.

Je rougis jusqu'à la racine des cheveux mais je le remerciai intérieurement d'avoir détendu l'atmosphère pour la suite. Bella avait les yeux rivés au sol, l'air agacée.

_Merde, j'ai pas assuré. Ne fais pas les mêmes conneries que cette aprem, ne la drague pas comme si tu voulais la sauter dans la cuisine à la fin du repas ! Quoique…allongée sur le plan de travail…. NON ! Compris ?_

* * *

×× POV Bella ××

Et dire que j'avais laissé Jessica me préparer alors que j'avais horreur de ça. J'avais passé 2h enfermée à la salle de bain avec elle pour me faire belle. Habillage, coiffage, maquillage, tout ce dont j'ai horreur ! Je m'étais même épilée !

Et tout ça pour quoi ??? Pour qu'_il_ reste sans voix face à ma sœur dans sa robe provocante rouge…

Je ne pouvais en vouloir ni à Jess ni à Edward, elle aimait attirer l'attention depuis toujours et lui…et bien disons qu'il n'était qu'un homme…et quel homme ne réagirait pas devant le spectacle des cuisses et du buste dénudés de ma sœur.

Non j'étais agacée par moi-même. Je savais que j'aurais dû l'écouter, j'aurais dû mettre cette petite robe violette au décolleté plongeant. Mais non je n'en avais fait qu'à ma tête préférant la neutralité de ma robe noire fétiche. Je me trouvais plutôt jolie avec, mais j'avais l'air d'un raton laveur à côté d'elle.

Alice m'avait littéralement attaquée. Oui attaqué ! Sauté dessus serait trop faible. Elle sautillait en marchant et me parla de tout et de rien. Surtout de tout. De sa rencontre avec Jasper jusqu'à la couleur de son premier soutien-gorge. Je ne disais rien, complètement tétanisée devant autant d'énergie. Elle était très belle. Minuscule mais très femme en même temps, ses cheveux noirs coupés courts rebiquaient dans tous les sens retombant joliment. Cela accentuait l'effet électrique qu'elle dégageait en marchant et en parlant. Son fiancé, Jasper était un bel homme. Néanmoins j'avais beaucoup de mal à les imaginer ensemble. Il était si calme et apaisant quand elle était si exubérante et énergique. Ils me paraissaient vraiment être un couple improbable contrairement à Emmett et Rosalie qui me semblait un couple qui coulait de source.

Nous nous installâmes au salon pour prendre un apéritif avant le dîner. Esmée, la mère, une jeune femme charmante aux cheveux couleur caramel, m'expliqua l'absence de Jasper et de Rosalie, la petite amie d'Emmett :

« Pour nous ils font vraiment partis de la famille, mais pour notre premier dîner on ne voulait pas t'effrayer. On a pensé qu'Alice serait suffisante pour une première fois » dit-elle dans un sourire.

« Maman ! » s'indigna Alice.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas je connais déjà vaguement les Hale » Jasper et Rosalie Hale, deux des plus convoités du lycée. Du moins jusqu'à présent, puisque les Cullen leur avaient visiblement mis le grappin dessus.

« C'est moi qui t'ai fait à manger Bella !! » ajouta-t-elle d'un air beaucoup plus jovial. Je pouvais déceler une pointe de fierté dans le timbre de sa voix.

Je remarquai sa main bandée. Ok ça devait être sa première^^ J'en fus vraiment touchée.

Alors qu'elle s'éloigna pour réchauffer son plat Edward assis à mes côtés sur le canapé se pencha vers moi.

« Ne sois pas trop dure avec elle, ça comptait beaucoup pour elle de cuisiner pour toi, elle y a passé plus d'une heure, elle t'aime déjà beaucoup », murmura-t-il, me laissant encore une fois paralysée.

Je ne répondis pas, il eut l'air gêné puis me demanda à l'oreille si je voulais bien lui parler en privé. J'hochai la tête doucement.

« Maman, je voulais montrer à Bella ma collection de cd ça ne vous dérange pas si on s'absente deux minutes ? »

« Non bien sûr » dit-elle avant de se replonger dans sa conversation avec Charlie.

Il me tendit la main pour m'aider à me lever et nous prîmes les escaliers. De quoi voulait-il me parler putain il me m'avait pas adressé la parole depuis notre arrivée et le voila qui me conduit à sa…à sa chambre ?! Affirmatif je vois ma chambre par sa fenêtre.

« Alors euh….tu voulais me parler » me lançai-je pour briser le silence inconfortable qui s'était installé.

« Oui euh… je voulais m'excuser. »

« T'excuser ? » m'étonnai-je.

« Oui j'ai bien vu ton agacement tout à l'heure quand je te regardais de l'escalier. Pour ma défense je dirais que ce n'est pas vraiment ma faute si tu es magnifique ce soir. Mais je suis désolée que ça t'ait gêné. »

_Euh quoi ??_

« Humpf…tu veux dire que euh c'était pas Jessica que tu regardais tout à l'heure ? » Daaaaah que c'était humiliant de dire ça, je tordais mes doigts entre eux les regardant pour éviter son regard. Etait-ce vraiment moi qu'il avait dévisagé ? Venait-il d'admettre qu'il me trouvait jolie ?

Un éclair de compréhension fusa dans ses prunelles vertes quand je relevai les yeux. Il sourit de toutes ses dents tandis que je rougissais furieusement.

« Jessica ? Pourquoi ? »

« Ben elle est jolie et puis sa robe rouge la met vraiment en valeur… »

_Merde il te dit que t'es jolie et toi tu fais de la pub pour ta sœur ?? C'est quoi ton problème Swan ?_

« Je ne sais pas, je ne l'ai pas vraiment regardé. » me répondit-il sérieusement en remettant une de mes mèches derrière mon oreille. Ses yeux plongés dans les miens

Mon désir de lui sauter dessus et de lui fourrer ma langue dans sa bouche devenait de plus en plus difficile à combattre. Heureusement Alice nous appela pour passer à table. Juste avant de sortir de sa chambre il attrapa mon bras déclenchant mes frissons.

« Tout va bien entre nous alors ? »

« Tout est ok »

« Ok. Et n'oublie pas s'il te plait, elle y a mis tout son cœur. »

J'hochai la tête pour le rassurer.

« Edward ? »

« Oui Bella ? »

« Sympa la coupe. »

Il rougit pendant que j'ajoutai : « Mais tu es beaucoup plus sexy avec les cheveux négligés »

_Putain de merde c'est moi qui ai dit ça ? Où est passé Bella la prude ?_

Je n'attendis pas sa réaction et me sauvai vers la salle à manger.

***

Elle nous installa à table comme une véritable hôte de maison. Puis déposa le plat sur la table avec un grand sourire de satisfaction. Que je ne comprenais pas vraiment à vrai dire.

Elle avait fait des pâtes. Et des émincés de poulet.

Ne vous méprenez pas, j'adore les pâtes. Disons juste que je ne comprenais pas comment faire un plat de pâtes pouvait prendre 1heure.

Je compris quand elle apporta un autre récipient. Contenant une sorte de sauce. D'allure absolument répugnante il fallait bien le dire. Elle était noire. Avec des touches de vert et de rouge par-ci par-là. Aucune idée de la composition douteuse de cette chose.

Et personne ne semblait vouloir demander de peur de la vexer.

Elle nous servit de généreuses parts, Jessica y échappa prétextant un nouveau régime macro-biologique (what else ?). Lorsque ce fut autour d'Emmett il osa demander à sa sœur de lui servir uniquement les spaghettis.

« Mais non Emmett, c'est meilleur avec la sauce ! »

« Non mais je crois que je vais tenter le régime macro diabolique de Jessica. »

« Arrête de dire des conneries et file moi ton assiette Em' »

Lorsque tout le monde fut servi et que le traditionnel « Bon Appétit » soit lancé, un silence de plomb s'abattit sur la table. Personne ne parlait, nous étions tous concentrés sur nos assiettes à tenter de deviner ce que c'était. À torturer la nourriture de nos fourchettes avant d'oser en porter un morceau à la bouche. Rholalala même les pâtes sont mal cuites, certaines sont trop cuites et d'autres forment des blocs encore crus… Quant au goût. Disons que la saveur valait largement le visuel…

Alice était là à attendre nos appréciations alors que nous nous jetions tous des regards en coin cherchant quoi dire pour la rassurer. Autre qu'un énorme mensonge cela s'entend.

Pour visualiser la situation, rappelez vous de la fameuse séquence du « dîner entre amis » dans Bridget Jones…oui oui celui de la soupe bleue. Ben c'était à peu près kifkif.

« Alors Bella ? Ça te plait ? » me questionna la cuisinière.

« Wow c'est…c'est, » je me mordis la langue cherchant mes mots, « unique Alice vraiment…unique »

Elle avait visiblement remarqué ma gêne car elle me dit d'une toute petite voix :

« C'est raté à ce point là ? »

Personne ne répondit.

_Non non non ne pas rire ! La situation n'est pas « drôle » ! _

_Mais si ! Attends elle a raté des pâtes et nous a concocté une sauce au vomi ! Comment c'est possible ?_

Je m'attaquai à mes joues. Le rire menaçait de me submerger, je le contenais du mieux que je pouvais. Mes épaules tressautaient légèrement. Finalement un bruit s'échappa de ma bouche. Ce fut la fin.

Je m'écroulais de rire, le nez à moitié dans mon assiette devant les regards effarés du reste des cobayes. Ils étaient désespérés, l'air de dire : _Mon Dieu qu'a-t-elle fait ?_

L'air paniqué d'Edward fit redoubler mon rire dans ma poitrine.

Sans pour autant me calmer je me levai et allai étreindre Alice qui visiblement ne comprenait rien à la situation.

« Oh Alice ! Comment ne pas aimer la seule fille de l'Etat de Washington incapable de faire cuire des pâtes ?! Je te jure c'est officiel je t'adore mais ne m'invite plus jamais à manger une de tes expériences ! » ris-je dans ses bras.

Elle eut comme une moue d'excuse tandis que les autres me rejoignaient progressivement dans mon hilarité.

Les blagues pourries concernant le talent culinaire d'Alice fusèrent avant de se tasser lentement jusqu'à la fin de nos rires.

« Bon, » décréta Carlisle, « pizzas ? »

Il eut droit à un oui unanime et enthousiaste.

Alors que j'allai à la salle de bain Edward m'intercepta. Il ouvrit la bouche et esquissa un geste comme pour me caresser la joue mais se rétracta.

« Merci. Tu as été géniale pour Alice. »

« C'est normal je l'aime bien, je vous aime bien tous en fait »

« Moi aussi je t'aime bien... Enfin. Je veux dire…C'est que nous aussi on t'aime bien, t'es sympa tu vois ? »

Merde voir Edward rougir c'est encore meilleur qu'une partouze avec Hugh Jackman, Brad Pitt et Jackson Rathbone.

Tout aussi gênée que lui, j'osai lui plaquer un baiser sur la joue avant de rejoindre Alice en courant. Il fallait vite que je m'éloigne de ce moment trop intime pour être honnête.

Les pizzas arrivèrent et nous mangeâmes dans une ambiance très…décontractée, presque familiale. Je remarquai très vite la passion d'Emmett pour les blagues pourries. J'en connais hein qui va bien s'entendre avec lui… J'avais hâte de refaire une soirée avec eux quand Jasper et Rosalie seront présents, il paraît que Rosalie est la seule qui puisse le faire taire d'un regard. Quant à Carlisle ! C'est simple je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'un homme aussi gentil, attentionné, drôle et cool puisse être un grand ami du pasteur Weber. Je me jurai intérieurement de lui poser la question lorsque j'en aurais l'occasion.

Bref une soirée parfaite. La seule ombre au tableau fut l'appel qu'Edward reçut.

« Oh salut bébé »

Bébé→ Lauren → Gonzesse d'Edward → Edward = en couple→ Edward = pas pour moi.

Merde alors j'avais oublié ce léger détail. Edward, le sexy Edward, l'amusant Edward, le diaboliquement beau Edward se tapait une pétasse que je ne pouvais pas blairer.

_Comment j'ai pu oublier ça ?_

_Regarde sur ta droite. Ce corps de rêve. Cette belle gueule. Ce charisme étourdissant._

_Ça y est tu comprends maintenant ?_

Soudain un bruit de moteur assourdissant nous parvint de l'extérieur. Tout ce que j'avais en tête l'instant d'avant s'évanouit. Ce bruit je le reconnaîtrais entre tous. La moto du plus parfait des emmerdeurs, le roi de la vanne pourrie.

« JAKE !! » m'écriai-je avant de me lever d'un bond et de m'élancer au dehors sans m'excuser auprès de mes hôtes.

Quand je le vis, beau comme tout avec sa peau hâlée et son sourire avenant, je sautai dans ses bras en riant.

Dieu qu'il m'avait manqué…

* * *

**Woilou j'espere que ça vous a plu.**

**Plein de bisous et a la prochaine**


	5. BONUS:Leçon de cuisine avec Alice Cullen

**Bijour bijour! Ca aura vraiment traîner mais me voila me voila!**

**Mille excuses pour ce retard très retardé^^**

* * *

**Cours de cuisine avec Alice Cullen**

Nooooooooooooon ! Mon Dieu 2h pour faire à manger et me préparer ! Je vais les tuer ! Ils auraient au moins pu m'envoyer un texto pour me prévenir !

Mais non ! Les lâches ont préféré m'envoyer Edward en ambassadeur ! Trouillards ! J'avais envie de les tuer.

Mais évidemment je ne l'ai pas fait. Comme si j'avais le temps !

_Vite vite vite bon qu'est ce que je fais ?_

La cuisine avant la douche : je risque de m'en mettre partout et hors de question que je tâche ma robe Desigual que je réservais pour ma première soirée avec Bella !

_Ahhh j'ai tellement hâte de devenir son amie !_

Maman m'a proposé de cuisiner à ma place pour que j'ai plus de temps pour me préparer mais je sais d'après Angela que Bella se base plus sur les actions des gens plutôt que sur leur apparence. Je sais que lui préparer à manger malgré mon incompétence culinaire lui fera plus plaisir que de me voir toute pomponnée.

J'ai choisi une recette assez simple pour être sûre de ne pas me rater. Une spécialité de maman : des pâtes au pistou avec des émincés de poulet sautés.

Je jette un œil sur la recette. Temps de préparation : 15 minutes. Temps de cuisson : 20 minutes.

Si j'additionne les 2 cela nous donne 35 minutes. Comptons 40 comme je suis novice. Cela me laissera donc 1h20 pour me faire belle. Ce sera short mais je peux le faire !

Yes ce sera perfect !

Bon je m'enferme dans la cuisine avec le poste de musique et la met à fond pour me donner du courage.

_Allez Alice, remonte tes manches c'est parti !_

GO GO GO !

Aloooors :

Emincés de poulet :

« _Découper les blancs de poulet en lamelles_. » Facile je l'ai fait faire par le boucher : P

Bon pour le moment ça commence bien !

« _Hacher les oignons. »_ Okayy ! Je prends l'oignon. Enlève sa peau et bordel c'est vrai ces conneries comme quoi ça fait pique les yeux ! Après avoir déverser toutes les larmes de mon corps je viens à bout du premier oignon. Fuck le deuxième, un suffira largement.

« _Faire revenir le poulet et les oignons dans une poêle avec un beurre_. » A feu moyen. Je jette le tout dans la poêle. AHHHHHHHH ! Pourquoi ça saute partout ? Le beurre crépite et projette des éclaboussures partout sur moi. Ça brûle ces choses là !

AHHHHHHHH Dieu de la mode vient à mon aide ! Mon chemisier est couvert de petites tâches de beurre. Il est foutu ! _Bella t'as intérêt à m'aimer ce soir sinon j'te tue !_

« _Couvrir jusqu'à la fin de la cuisson. »_ Hop un couvercle sur le dessus et c'est parti pour 10 minutes.

Je lance l'eau des pâtes pour ne pas perdre de temps.

Et on passe au pistou !

Sauce au pistou :

« Râper le parmesan » Facile !

… Putain ! Ça coupe c'te connerie ! Saloperie de fromage italien ! Je balance tout mon attirail sur le plan de travail. J'en ai marre ! Maman aide moi ! Non ! Non je dois le faire pour Bella ! Après ça c'est sûr qu'elle m'aimera ! Je le sais Angela me l'a dit ! Merde Bella pourquoi t'es pas normale ? Je t'aurais offert une jolie robe et hop meilleures amies pour la vie !

« Mixer tous les ingrédients ensemble » Cool ça je sais faire. Alors : huile d'olive, pignons, gousses d'ail, feuilles de basilic, parmesan. On tourne le petit bouton et c'est parti.

Le couvercle ! Le couvercle ! Merde ! Je suis couverte de gloubi-boulga vert.

D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette couleur ? Qui a envie de manger du vert franchement?

Ohhh je vais mettre du colorant ! Ce sera tellement joli ! Elle va adorer !

…

Bon ok, du colorant rouge dans une sauce verte ne donne pas exactement la couleur que j'avais en tête.

Fuck j'ai oublié le poulet. Bon c'est bien grillé on dira.

Pâtes : 

L'eau bout depuis un moment mais j'étais overbookée avec la sauce.

Je comprends pas ça a l'air facile quand je regarde Maman faire.

Je jette les pâtes dedans et m'écroule sur ma chaise. Au bout des 10 minutes requises je verse les pâtes dans l'égouttoir. Mais elles tombent en gros bloc envoyant de l'eau brûlante sur ma main.

Je crie en laissant tomber la cocotte sur le sol.

5 minutes d'eau froide plus tard, j'arrange les pâtes dans un beau plat. Je les sépare à la fourchette parce qu'elles sont toutes collées.

Je verse la sauce dans la saucière. Et je dispose les morceaux de poulets dans un joli service.

J'ai eu du mal et j'ai eu envie de mourir mais je suis plutôt fière du résultat !

Bella va m'adorer !

Un coup d'œil sur ma montre.

Et zut je suis à la bourre.


	6. Fin de soirée catastrophique

**Et dans la foulée un tit chapitre!**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Fin de soirée catastrophique et lendemain difficile.**

**×× POV Edward ××**

Cette conne l'a embrassé !

J'avais complètement oublié le paramètre Lauren ce soir. En fait je l'avais oublié à la seconde où j'avais aperçu Bella se déhanchant stupidement dans sa chambre. Elle m'avait ensorcelé…

Pourtant ma petite amie s'était gentiment rappelée à mon bon souvenir en me téléphonant en fin de soirée.

« Eddinounet ! »

« Oh salut bébé. »

« Tu passes ce soir ? »

« Non désolé on dîne avec nos voisins »

« Ah oui, le retour de la fille prodige » répondit-elle sarcastique.

Humm elle commençait déjà à me courir sur le haricot. Autant je supportais ses sarcasmes quand il concernait les autres pouffiasses du lycée, n'y faisant pas attention. Mais là, elle s'attaquait à ma Bella.

_Ma Bella ?_

_Mais t'es un grand malade ! Ça fait même pas deux jours que tu l'as rencontré et tu penses à elle comme étant ta propriété ?_

_Mais…tu l'as vu ? Elle est magique ! Quand je serai avec elle…_

_Wow wow wow attends un peu, voilà que tu recommences !_

_Et si je quittais Lauren ? Je veux Bella je veux Bella je veux Bella !_

Je n'écoutais même plus ce que Lauren babillait, perdu dans mes pensées. Je lui raccrochai même au nez quand Bella sortit en hurlant le nom d'un homme. Putain le nom d'un homme ! Nous étions tous ébahis par sa sortie théâtrale. Charlie s'excusa pour le comportement de sa fille auprès de mes parents. Alice et moi nous précipitâmes à la fenêtre, elle par curiosité, moi par pure jalousie.

Qui était ce Jake ? Un ami ? Un parent ? Un amant ? Une boule incompréhensible se forma dans mon ventre.

Elle remonta jusqu'à ma gorge lorsque je la vis virevolter dans les bras de…merde. Jacob Black. On élimine l'option : parent. Alors, ami ou amant ?

J'eus la réponse à ma question intérieure quand il plaqua sa bouche contre la sienne. Et qu'elle rit. Putain elle riait tellement, elle avait l'air aux anges.

Je…je…j'étais…ben merde, je n'arrivais même pas a définir ce que je ressentais.

Mes yeux commençaient à s'embuer et il était hors de question que ma famille et nos invités me voient me mettre dans des états pareils pour une fille dont je ne savais rien.

Je montai donc prestement dans ma chambre, prétextant une soudaine fatigue auprès des Swan. Je m'écroulai sur mon lit. J'étais à la fois peiné et énervé contre moi d'être peiné. Merde mais elle n'est rien pour moi, elle a un mec et alors ? Elle ne me doit rien !

Mais pourquoi ne me l'avait-elle pas dit ? Je l'avais dragué ouvertement cette après-midi et elle s'était laissée faire ! Elle m'a dit que j'étais sexy ! Ce n'est qu'une traînée !

_Ohhhh bouffe toi un bras au lieu de raconter des conneries, Edward ! Est-ce que tu lui as parlé de Lauren toi ?_

_Mais c'est différent !_

_La seule différence c'est que c'est toi qui l'as dragué pas elle ! C'est toi le salaud dans l'histoire !_

J'ai entendu Bella revenir à la maison pour s'excuser auprès de ma famille. Qui forcément acceptèrent ses excuses de bon cœur. Je suis sûr qu'ils ont même apprécié sa « spontanéité ». _Bande d'abrutis !_ J'avais envie de lui hurler que moi je ne les acceptais pas ses putains d'excuses à la con !

Je l'entendis demander où j'étais passé. Je n'en revenais pas ! Elle osait s'apercevoir de mon absence et s'en inquiéter alors qu'elle venait d'embrasser Black !

Jacob Black… Le pire c'est que je l'aimais bien. C'était un chouette gars on avait fait plusieurs soirées ensemble et on s'entendait très bien. On s'amusait régulièrement à faire croire aux filles trop insistantes que nous étions gay et en couple. Quand Lauren n'était pas là du moins. Emmett trouvait ça bizarre, moi je trouvais ça tordant. Mais là j'avais juste envie de lui foutre une beigne pour qu'il ne pose plus jamais ses lèvres sur elle. Putain de jalousie de merde !

_Mets toi ça dans le crâne Cullen : TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT D'ETRE JALOUX !_

Puis sa chambre s'éclaira. J'étais comme attiré irrémédiablement par ce halo de lumière. Comme un masochiste, je contemplai Bella et Jacob s'asseoir sur son lit. Il se calla contre la tête de lit et elle s'installa entre ses jambes se retrouvant plaquée contre son torse.

_Fuck ! Pourquoi je regarde ça moi ?_

Il passa ses bras autour d'elle et lui déposa un baiser sur la tempe tandis qu'elle parlait et riait. Elle était si belle, si désirable ainsi heureuse. J'aurais voulu tuer Jacob à coup de pelle, l'enterrer dans le jardin comme un chien et prendre sa place.

D'un geste rageur, je refermai les rideaux, me jetai sur le lit et enfilai mes écouteurs avant de mettre la musique à fond.

_Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi Calme-toi_

Ce leitmotiv résonna dans ma tête jusqu'à ce que le sommeil s'empare de moi.

Le lendemain je me réveillai péniblement, me rappelant la soirée de la veille. Si merveilleuse et désastreuse.

Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher mon premier geste fut de regarder par la fenêtre. La moto de Jacob était toujours là.

Rien de mieux pour foutre votre journée en l'air.

Ah ben si, y a Jacob allongé dans le lit de Bella…avec Bella ! Sa tête reposant sur son torse. Putain ils ont dormi ensemble ! Les draps les recouvrant en grande partie je ne savais pas s'ils étaient habillés ou non. Jacob étant torse nu ça n'augurait rien de bon.

_Mais non ça veut rien dire ! Il avait sûrement juste chaud !_

_Chaud ? Avec Bella collée à lui ? Nooooon, tu penses ?_

_La ferme !_

Rien que l'image du corps nu de ma belle, enlacé, se frottant contre Jacob me dégoûtait.

_Ma vie est une putain de pourriture !_

Je refermai les rideaux pour la journée. Autant éviter de recroiser ses prunelles chocolat pour le moment.

La journée se passa difficilement. Je n'avais pas revu Bella. Je n'avais pas envie de la voir. Je ne_ pouvais_ pas la voir sachant qu'elle ne serait probablement jamais à moi.

Après mettre morfondu toute la matinée dans ma chambre je descendis au salon afin de trouver un peu de réconfort en jouant du piano. La musique adoucit les mœurs c'est bien connu. Mais rien n'en sortit, les notes et les accords s'enchaînaient mais le tout était dénué de vie.

_Putain mais qu'est ce qu'elle m'a fait ?_

_Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est dans ma tête comme ça depuis deux jours !_

_Merde c'est pas possible cette connerie d'obsession !_

Dès que je fermai les yeux je voyais son sourire qui m'apparaissait, ses yeux qui s'éclairaient quand elle riait, ses cheveux qui ondulaient quand elle secouait la tête quand elle était gênée.

…_fuck fuck fuck…_

_Je dois parler à Alice._

Elle n'était pas à la maison. Je dus attendre jusqu'à 15h et des cacahuètes avant qu'elle ne débarque. Je lui sautai dessus dès que j'entendis la porte claquer.

« Alice je peux te parler ? »

« J'attendais que tu me le demandes, allons-y »

_Hein ?_

« Euh ok. »

Une fois installés dans ma chambre, rideaux fermés, je ne savais plus vraiment pas quoi commencer. Mais elle me coupa l'herbe sous le pied.

« Tu es amoureux de Bella. »

« Quoi ? Mais non ! »

« Edward, pas de ça avec moi. J'ai vu comme tu la regardais hier soir…ET comment tu t'es sauvé quand elle est allée voir Jacob »

« … »

« Ok donc on est d'accord. Alors voyons à quel point tu es accroché. Quels sont les symptômes ? »

Je soupirai, j'étais vaincu. Pourquoi la contredire alors qu'elle avait sans doute raison. N'empêche de là à parler d'amour…

« Cœur qui s'accélère quand je la vois respiration qui se coupe quand elle me touche esprit qui divague quand elle me parle panique totale lorsqu'elle n'est plus à proximité jalousie maladive quand elle était avec lui forte excitation sexuelle quand elle est dans les parages (_euh…j'ai dit ça à ma sœur là ?_) obsession incontrôlable à longueur de temps. Et bordel Alice je peux même sentir son odeur sur tes fringues ! »

« Ouh la »

« T'étais vraiment avec elle où c'est moi qui divague carrément ? »

« Non non j'étais bien avec elle…. » Elle me dévisagea comme si j'étais fou.

« Quoi ? Ecoute Alice je suis pas d'humeur je suis trop paumé alors te fous pas de ma gueule maintenant s'il te plait »

« Non c'est juste que…Edward ! Je t'ai jamais vu comme ça ! Tu l'as dans la peau ! »

« Mais Alice, je lui ai parlé que deux fois ! »

« Coup de foudre mon cher, ça s'appelle un coup de foudre ! »

Nous passâmes plusieurs heures à débattre sur les sentiments que j'éprouvais envers elle. Je ne pouvais pas admettre le mot amour. Elle en semblait convaincue.

Je lui demandais ce qu'elle savait à propos de la relation entre elle et Jacob. Ils sont très proches mais Bella n'a pas voulu révéler à Alice la nature de leur vraie relation.

_Ouch ça sent le sapin ça !_

_S'il n'y avait rien elle l'aurait juste avoué non ?_

Et ils se sont embrassés…et ont dormi ensemble. C'est pourtant clair comme message.

« Ecoute Alice j'en sais rien, vraiment je sais pas ce que je ressens pour elle. »

« Ok, moi je le sais mais si t'as besoin de temps pour t'en rendre compte, soit. »

« Merci Alice, t'es vraiment une casse-couilles de première mais t'es la meilleure sœur qui soit »

Elle me sourit ayant compris que la partie importante de la phrase résidait dans le compliment. Elle s'apprêtait à sortir mais je la retins.

« Lice ? »

Elle se retourna.

« Tu diras rien à Bella hein ? »

« Mais… »

« Non s'il te plait… Si vraiment c'est ce que je ressens pour elle je veux que ce soit moi qui lui en parle »

« Ok Edward »

Je brandis mon petit doigt.

« Promis ? »

« Promis » me répondit-elle, accrochant son propre doigt au mien, scellant sa promesse.

Puis sans un mot elle quitta ma chambre. Je m'installai sur mon lit pour réfléchir à tout ça lorsque mon téléphone sonna.

Lauren.

« Allo ? »

« Salut Eddy, tu vas bien ? »

_Tiens donc, pas de Eddinounet aujourd'hui ?_

« Oui et toi ? »

« Oui, dis moi on peut se voir ce soir ? »

« Je sais pas Lauren »

C'était vrai, je ne savais absolument pas quoi faire. Je ne savais pas si je voulais continuer avec Lauren ou tout plaquer pour tenter de conquérir Bella. Je voulais Bella, ça je le savais. Mais était-il raisonnable de quitter Lauren avec qui je m'entendais bien (surtout au lit) pour quelqu'un qu'y ne voudrait certainement pas de moi ?

« Y aura mes parents donc on ne pourra pas…tu vois quoi. Mais s'il te plait, ça fait longtemps qu'on s'est pas juste posés pour se parler simplement. S'il te plait. »

« C'est vrai… D'accord Lauren, je viendrai après manger. Vers 21heures ça te va ? »

« C'est parfait, merci Edward. Je t'aime. »

« A tout à l'heure »

Je n'avais pas vraiment envie de la voir, mais comment lui refuser ? Et puis c'était peut-être l'occasion de la connaître plus que par le sexe. Qui sait on avait peut-être plus en commun que ce que je croyais et que je pourrais oublier l'inaccessible Bella dont j'étais…amoureux.

_Et oui mec, t'es amoureux…_


End file.
